Ninjago: Christmas adventure
by theawesome67
Summary: Its black Friday, but will the ninja survive? Then, They Go on a Christmas Adventure! This is my first fanfiction


A ninjago christmas

written by Theawesome67

Black friday eve, 11:45 pm

"Come on!" said jay "We are going to be late! its almost Black friday!"

"Oh come on!" complained cole

"Yeah, do we have to?" added kai.

"Well, if you want to get christmas shopping over with!" said jay with sheer happiness on his face.

"Guys, black friday begins in 15 mins." said zane.

"Oh god..." said kai "I dont think I Will be able to take it."

"Yeah, weve been through alot, but not someting as crazy as black friday." Added cole.

15 mins later...

Black friday 12:00 AM

"BLACK FRIDAY HAS NOW BEGUN! GOOD LUCK!" said the voice over the loudspeeker.

"NINJA...GO!" yelled the ninja.

They rushed in to the store, but there was a SEA of black friday shoppers, pushing them every which way.

OH COME ON! yelled Cole. "This is Crazy! why do we have do this?"

"Yeah!" Added kai loudly "Why do we?"

"YAY!" said jay

"What the? jay? are you ok?" said kai

"Oh im fine. Just imagine everything all of these black friday shoppers are someting you REALLY LIKE!" said jay.

"JAY, JAY, JAAAAAAAAAAAYY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yelled the ninja.

"Oh...sorry!" said jay.

"Well, how about we actually FIGURE OUT A WAY OUT OF THIS AND ACTUALLY GET IN THE STORE!" yelled cole.

"Oh yeah! LIKE THIS!" yelled kai.

"bu-" said jay

"SHUT UP!" yelled the ninja.

"NINJA...G-" yelled kai before getting punched in the face by a Black friday shopper.

"If you want to survive, you might want to play fair." said the friday shopper.

"Well, we have...SPINJIZTU!" said kai before using spinjiztu to bring the black friday shopper to a halt.

"Ok, ok. SHEESH!"

2 mins later...

"WE FINALLY GOT IN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE MADE IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" yelled jay.

"Jay... Will... you... SHUT UP!" yelled kai.

"guys, the chances of us getting a GOOD christmas gift are 0.0000000000000000000000000000 1 to 1,000,000,000,000,000!" said zane.

"Before that, lets splash jay with a bucket of water." said cole.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone!

2 mins later...

The ninja splashed jay with a bucket of water, sending him back to normal.

"What the? oh yeah... sorry guys, But lets not worry about that, lets worry about getting CHRISTMAS GIFTS!" said jay, relived.

Meanwhile at the bounty...

"I wonder now its going?" asked nya.

"I dont know" said sensei wu.

"Yeah, me neather." said misako.

"Im worryed for them." said zanes dad.

"I hope there ok..." added lloyd. "I should probaly help them."

"YEAH!"

back with the ninja...

The ninja were going about, looking at there shopping lists, praying to find the gifts.

With kai...

"Well, I guess no... I really need to get a Wii U!" Kai said.

With His luck, he found a Wii U deluxe Set!

He reached to get it when...

"HEY BUDDY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THIS WII U! ITS MINE!" said a black friday shopper.

"Oh No..." said kai.

"ninj-" said kai before getting cut off by a black friday shopper.

"HEY!" said a black friday shopper.

"Ok..." said kai.

"Ni-"said kai before getting hit with a stick.

"NO SPINJIZTU!" said a mall security guy. "SO ITS FAIR!"

Then, after lots of pushing and shoving, kai got the Wii U!

"Now, I have to get a dragon minifigure for cole." said kai.

To his surprise, He saw a black friday shoper with a dragon minifigure.

"HEY! YOU! OVER HERE!" said kai.

"are you talking to me? said the black friday shopper."

"YES!" said kai.

"What do you want?" said the black friday shopper.

"I want your dragon minifig." said kai.

"ok... if you can get me... A SIGNED PICTURE OF YOU!" said the black friday shoper.

"What the... Why?" said kai.

"well actually, 2. anyway me and my daughter are BIG fans of u.

"OK." said kai. pulling out 2 sighed pictures of him.

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU SO MUCH!" Said the black friday shopper in delight. "Heres the dragon minifig like I promiced."

"YYYYYYEEEEEESSS!" said kai.

with jay...

"Oh god..." said jay. "What can I get for kai?"

"Oh yeah... he wants a ninjago ULTIMATE PACKAGE complete with the ninjago game and all episodes!" said jay in exitement.

"But wait... Where am I going to find THAT in THIS crowd!" said jay.

"uhhh..."said jay, thinking

After MUCH looking, He found it.

"now That I found it, lets get something for nya..."*

*Note that if you see the *on part of this story That means I want to add something. Anyway, If you havent watched the tv show then you dont know that jay and nya

are in love. Now back to the story.

"hmmm... How about that necklace!" said jay in exitement.

Then, he walked up to the stand and asked for the necklace.

"YAY!" said the clerk. "HEY EVERYONE, ITS j-" yelled the clerk.

"SHHHHH!" said jay.

"what?" said the clerk.

"you musnt mention my name!" wispered jay "otherwise I will get swarmed by fans!

"Ohh..." said the clerk.

"So... How much for the necklace?" asked jay.

"Hmmm... How about I just give it to U IF you sign my picture of u!" said the clerk.

"really?" thought jay.

"Well, I guess." said jay.

The clerk handed him the pen and the picture of him and jay signed it.

"THANK YOU!" said the clerk "Here is your necklace!"

"WOOO HOOO!" said jay.

with cole...

"Well, I Must find "the ultimate guide to robots" for zane!*" said cole.

*really, normally I would define what gifts the ninja recive by their personality. But I couldnt find ANYTHING for zane so

I just made it so He wants that. NOW BACK TO THE STORY...

He looked and looked, and found...

"Yes! the ultimate guide to robots!"

"there was 5 left and got it!*

*I made that one quick because I didnt want It to be TOO long, Infact, coles part is going to be short. SORRY COLE!

becides, when I was writing this part It was only 3 days before I released this. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

"Now, what does jay want..." said cole.

"Oh right!" said cole, "He wants dragon battle 4!

after looking and looking, he found it.

"YAY!"

with zane...*

*Note that I am making his short because I didnt have much time to finish his I had to get off soon so I shortened his.

NOW BACK TO THE Story!

"Ok, I need to find a music disc for cole and a flute for sensei.

with his luck, he found both Items and got them.

"Yay!" said zane.

With all the ninja...

"ok, I have to wrap these gifts!"said the ninja.

After tons and tons of waiting, they checked out and got their gifts wraped!

Then, they went to the bounty and it took off.

"How did you do It?" asked sensei.

"Well, Just we used what we learned!" said kai.

December 20, 10:00 AM

"Its 10 days till christmas!" jay said exited.

"Yeah!" said kai.

"Well, now that we have black friday done and over with, We can Start decorating!" said cole.

"Yeah!"

one decorating period later...

"We've got decorating done!" said cole with joy.

"And now we just have to put the star on the tree. Lloyd? will you do the honors?" said kai.

"Sure guys!" said lloyd.

He used his powers to get up the tree and he put the star on.

December 24

"This is going to be a great christmas!" said jay.

Suddenly, someone came down the tree.

"GUYS, GUYS, COME QUICK!" said the person

He was short, had pointy ears, and was wearing a green hat.

"What is going on?" asked kai.

"Ill explain on the way, BUT FOLLOW ME!"

"Ok, but lets take the bounty." said cole.

"what is your name?" asked zane.

"nole. He was delivering presents, and he was kiddnapped!

We have his location, hes at the top of the ninjago TV building!"

"Who is holding him captive?" asked lloyd

"naughty, he is a person who has always wanted to ruin christmas. Now he has powers. If he drains santa of his powers, he'll

be unstoppable!"

"We're here." said nya. "you'll have to run up to the top floor, the door to the top floor at the roof is blocked out, and

so are the windows."

"NINJA...GO!" yelled the ninja.

They then started running up the stairs, hoping it is'nt too late.

"STOP!" said a warrior.

"Who are those?" asked jay.

"They're naughty's warriors" said nole.

"NINJA...GO!" the ninja said before defeating the warrior.

"Guys, My sensors indicate that are much more!" said zane.

"Then, after getting to the top floor and along the way defeating lots of warriors, kicked open the door.

"LET HIM GO!" Said Lloyd.

"NO. I'll never!" said naughty.

"Gather around, gather around." said naughty, revealing a machine. "what you are about to witness is the gaining of my power!"

"NO..." said kai.

He flicked on the switch, and began draining santas energy, giving it to naughty.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Said naughty. "I FEEL INCREDABLE!"

He then burst out of the roof, became a giant, more power form and began releasing a beam of light.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon, the beam you see here will destroy christmas!" said naughty.

"We have to stop him!" said lloyd.

"Ninja...GO!" said the ninja.

"STOP THEM! DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO KEEP THEM FROM STOPPING ME!" Yelled naughty.

His soldiers started attacking them, but although outnumbered, the ninja defeated the army.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" Said naughty.

He began attacking the ninja, punching kai, kai dodged and hit him back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! You cant defeat me!" said naughty.

"Guys, hit him at once!" said Lloyd.

"NINJA...GO!" said the ninja.

They drew out they're elemental swords and hit him at once.

"AHHHHH!" said naughty.

"Guys, lets finish this." said cole.

"YEAH!"

They then hit him with spinjiztu at once and he exploded, leaving his normal form behind and a orb.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" yelled naughty before flying away.

"Thanks!" said nole "NOW lets get santa his powers back."

They took the orb and gave it to santa, he absorbed it and returned to his normal self.

"HO! HO! HO!" said santa, jolly. "Thank you for rescuing me! Your on the nice list for life."

"Sweet!" said jay.

"Our plesure!" said Lloyd.

They then went back to the bounty, and went to sleep.

December 25 10:00 am

"Merry christmas!" said lloyd.

"Yeah!"

They opened their presents, and had a great time!

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

THE END


End file.
